castle_clashfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Destroyer/@comment-26089791-20150403024115/@comment-26298336-20150420142818
I used to say the same thing. But, now I own Destroyer on Android, and have enough gems bought on iOS to own him there, too. I know, you are probably thinking, WTF? Right? Yeah, 2 years ago I would have been saying the same thing. Probably even 6 months ago. So what changed? My life. I grew up on food stamps and thrift store clothing. I've struggled my entire adult life so far to make ends meet. That is why I had the same sentiment for so long. But then I decided I didn't want to spend my life struggling to make ends meet. So, I started working a second job and finally started getting ahead of the bills and paying down debts from college years and carrying two houses during the recession. And right as those things got paid off, I got a huge promotion at my main job which came with a 66% increase in pay. And right as that was playing out, I signed a consulting agreement with a large over-seas company for roughly the same amount more per year as what I got in my promotion. So, 4 evenings a week, after the kids are in bed, I do my consulting work. Now I have an abundance of money coming in and not a lot of time to spend on games. So, I crunched some numbers and figured out that in the time it takes me to do "free tasks" to get 150 "free gems" I could have earned enough from consulting to buy over 25,000 gems. Then I asked myself whether I would rather spend my time doing all those stupid "free tasks" to get those 150 measly "free gems" or whether I would rather put some of my consulting money to work and just buy the gems and spend the time playing the game. The answer, obviously, was that I would rather spend that time playing the game and just buy the gems. So, here I am with enough gems bought to own two Destroyers. If you found yourself in the same situation as me, you would probably make the same call. Not because you or I or anyone else is an idiot, but because of your altered view of the time-value of money vs the time-value of the entertainment you choose. Do I spend all my money on this game? Obviously not. That would be idiotic (or at least unbalanced). I save for retirement, I put money away for our kids' college educations, I invest, I continue to pay down college loans and a mortgage, and I'm paying off a recent rennovation to the house. Would I encourage someone who is struggling to make ends meet to spend money on this game? No. Luckily, they don't have to. IGG made it free to play so those people could enjoy the game without the costs. Instead, people like me pay for the game development on their behalf. In return, we get a bit of a bonus in terms of additional heros, better talents through our ability to do so many talent rolls, and quicker progress. It's a win-win. Ever heard the phrase, "Don't bite the hand that feeds you?" Well, if people like me weren't spending so much on games like this, you and others like you wouldn't be able to play for free. So, instead of insulting us, maybe just say thanks for choosing to spend so much money on the game that you don't have to.